Pare!
by HPCS2
Summary: xD Uma mini oneshort toscona! YohxAnna O que acontece quando Yoh e Anna estão sozinhos e não tem nada pra fazer? T ou K Qlquer coisa.


Oe 8D

Aviso :

_1º Essa fic não é nenhum drama melodramático xexelento e sim uma comédia romântica de natal XD Q não tem nada q ver com natal o.O!E muito menos é engraçada ou bem escrita XD É uma história idiota tipow, oneshort bem tosca mesmo XD Inicio meio e fim toscos. Eu tive que repiritr palavras x.x Porque me deu branco e não sabia o que por XD (Odeia repitir)_

_2º Não é um UA u-u_

_3ºÉ um Yoh x Anna até que cute ou não 8D_

_4º Se não entenderam alguma coisa podem perguntah 8D_

* * *

Pare!

- Por favor Kana!Tê-lo suplico! Não vá com ele! Isso me arrasaria - exclama conforme suas mãos se moviam melodramáticas por sua branca testa.

- Não adianta Shouran, você fez com que meu coração se fragmentasse deveras rápido! Nunca tê-lo perdoarei! Agora vá! Deixe-me em meu complexo obscuro, ao lado dele!

Por mais que meu destroçado coração sempre pertencerá a ti, meu orgulho austero não me-lo permitirá sofrer mais ao teu lado. Adeus shouran!- Vira-se bruscamente em direção da porta, contendo penosas lágrimas.

- Espere Kana!! Eu te am-

- TADAIMA!! – grita como saudação. – Anna, Tamao? Já volte-

-QUER FAZER A DROGA DO FAVOR DE CALAR ESSA BOCA? – Berra uma desgostosa itako vidrada na tela oval do televisor.

- Também senti sua falta. – irônico murmura com enfado enquanto deposita as compras no balcão da cozinha. Estende os músculos dos dedos e logo solta um longo bocejo que foi interrompido por um estalar de passos hesitados. – Uh...? – lança seu olhar para a porta e logo um sorriso brota em seus lábios. – Oi Tamao! – Acena como cumprimento – Já fiz as compras, mas se quiser posso fazer o jantar hoje...

- A-a! N-não se incomode Sr. Yoh! O s-senhor precisa descansar... N-não se preocupe que do jantar eu me e­­-encarrego! A-a... Claro s-se não se importar...!

- Hehe, que é isso Tamao! E obrigado! – solta uma risada melódica fazendo com que a garota chacoalhasse a cabeça ferozmente, reflexo de seu impulsivo rubor. – N-não é nada S-senhor Yoh! – Diz em posição de marcha, enquanto sente a essência do garoto passando a seu lado e deixando o recinto. Suspira.

- Ah... O senhor Yoh é tãããão gentil!!! Eu sinto por ele ter que se esforçar tanto! Ai... – abaixa a cabeça podendo observar a goteira que se formara em uma das panelas expostas da pia.

- Hah!!! Vamos lá sua bebêzona! Você que é chata demais... – diz um "cortês" texugo coçando, educadamente, as bolas. (XD Tenho que ser direta) Fazendo com que a garota desse um saltinho desprevenido.

-A-a-a-a Conchi! P-pare com isso, você deveria ter mais respeito com o senhor Yoh!... E não me chame assim... – franziu o cenho, ainda corada.

- Hahaha! Como se eu tivesse medo de uma tonta como você! Prr – disse enquanto mostrava a língua.

- Por que você não para de enrolar e faz alguma coisa? Você é tão entediante. – a raposa se senta encima da bancada cutucando os dentes com um palito.

- S-sim... E-eu vou cozinhar! E parem de ser mal educados!

- Haha! - Riem em uníssono.

**OoO**

- Ai Ai... – caminha vagaroso enquanto coça sua nuca, despreocupado. – Hum? – observa sua noiva ajoelhada sobre o tatami enfrente ao pequeno aparelho televisivo, com sua expressão apática, como de costume. Aproximou-se e logo tomou um posto ao lado da dita itako sem emanar se quer uma mera sílaba. E assim ficou... A observando... Ajoelhado no chão, a observando...

-... - O olhou de esguelha e se deparou com uma expressão curiosa, analisante e o mais assustador... Pensativa. – O que foi? – perguntou desconfiada ainda sem encará-lo.

-... Nada.

-... - Tentou voltar sua atenção para a novela, mas aqueles olhos chocolate persistiam em ficar encima dela... Secando seus movimentos. – Posso saber o que está olhando!? – questionou virando bruscamente para olhá-lo.

- Você! – disse em meio uma risadinha inocente que logo se transformou em um doido choramingo graças à cacetada que recebeu na testa... Com o controle remoto. – Por qure fez isso!? – perguntou indignado massageando o lugar afetado.

- Pare de ficar me olhando que nem idiota.

-Mas é que eu estava pensando! – rebateu.

-... – Levantou uma sobrancelha. Agora sim ele logrou atrair sua atenção. – Você? Pensando? – enviou um olhar impressionado.

-... – a olhou com desdém. Mas logo sorriu. – É que lembrei do jogo que o boro me ensinou hoje!

-E...?

- É muito divertido! – riu, e logo seus olhos chocaram-se com o olhar inexpressivo de sua noiva, o que causou um silencio expectante...

-Joga comigo?

-Não. – voltou a encarar a T.V.

-Vaaaaamos, Anna! Vai se divertido!

-Não.

-Mas você nem sabe que jogo é! – cruzou os braços, emburrado.

-...- Suspirou. – Bem, Yoh, então me diga: Que jogo é? – perguntou com fingido interesse.

O garoto sorriu radiante.

-O nome do jogo é "Pare" e-

- Não.

- Vamos Anna!!!! Só uma vez!

- Não.

- Eu juro que adiciono mais técnicas na sua massagem!

-...

-E amanha faço sua comida preferida sem me queixar!

-...

-Ta... Eu deixo você ouvir Ringo no ultimo volume, sem reclamar. – murmurou vencido fazendo uma careta de desgosto.

-...

- E... Deixo você cantar junto... –franziu o cenho obscurecido pelas sombras.

- Como é o jogo? – o encarou

- É o seguinte! – reluziu novamente. – É um jogo de sentidos, a pessoa pega o braço do parceiro e pede para este fechar os olhos, nessa o outro vai "caminhando" com a ponta do dedo indicador e médio(caminhantes) pelo braço. O objetivo é testar sua sensibilidade! A outra pessoa tem que falar "Pare" quando achar que os dedos atingiram a dobra exata do braço. – Explicava com determinação e orgulho com seu dedo indicador levantado. – Ganha aquele que acertar mais vezes! E se errar o ponto vai para quem controla os dedos! – Tomou, triunfante, um bocado de ar para logo se deparar com a impassibilidade na face da itako.

- Mas que jogo idiota. – revirou os olhos.

- Vamoooos! Você prometeu! Sim? Diga sim. Sim? – Estampou_ 'Olhos de filho de cachorrinho abandonado com desidratação hiper mega máster 3001'_

-... – o analisou até que não pode se livrar dos feitiços do 'olhar miserável' como chamava ela. - Está bem... – cedeu.

- YAY!!! – pulou de alegria e ela rolou os olhos como resposta.

- Bem, eu primeiro! – delicadamente segurou o braço esquerdo da garota e com sua mão direita posicionou os caminhantes na palma da mãe dela. – Pronta? – pode vê-la fechar os olhos. – Já - Iniciou o trajeto devagar enquanto analisava os diferentes semblantes que seu toque provocava... E o leve rubor que não passou despercebido aos olhos do jovem...

-Se-_"nhor Yoh..."_ Parou em seu posto ao ver a cena e, como automaticamente, recuou posicionando-se ao lado do vão da porta souji, com capacidade de observar sem ser captada. Estava em pleno estado de choque e hesitou em olhar, nas não podia impedir os impulsos de permanecer como testemunha de um momento tão raro. Com suas tremulas mãos ajeitou as mechas de cabelo rosa, que insistiam em impedir melhor visão, atrás de sua orelha, e com o rubor atingindo sua pálida face, passou a escutar e analisar a cena, cautelosamente.

-Pare.

-Nossa... Que sorte! Você acertou! – sorriu.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com sorte, eu que tenho sentidos incríveis.

- Hehehe! – riu, recebendo um olhar mortal por parte dela. – Não fique tão confiante! Não tem como você acertar todas, isso é praticamente impossiv-

- Calado. – o calou bruscamente. – Faça de novo. – ordenou.

-... Ta bom. – iniciou novamente o processo.

-Para.

-Foi sorte.

-Para

- Hm...

-Para

- A próxima não tem como...

-Para

-...

-Pa-

-Não vale! Você ta roubando!

-... – olhar glacial.

-...

– Minha vez! – "delicadamente" pegou o braço do xamã e o lançou contra o chão para segurar precisamente.

- Ouch... – emanou com sua face chapada no soalho de madeira. Gota.

- Feche os olhos. – disse quando tinham finalmente se ajeitado. – Vou começar... – tocou levemente com a ponta dos dedos na grande palma da mão de seu companheiro e...

- Ah!!!- o indivíduo gritou desesperado.

- O que?! – parou subitamente.

- Desculpa! É que é muita pressão. – disse pressionando sua cabeça com as mãos.

-...

- Pronto. – respirou acalmando-se. – Vai!

Revirou os olhos e logo se posicionou de novo.

– Já...

- PARA! – gritou.

-... Yoh – atirou um olhar pontiagudo e gélido a ele. – Eu mal sai do seu pulso.

- Hehehe!... Sério?! – Perguntou nervoso com inocência.

Anna sentiu uma grande gosta surgir em sua nuca, e não era a única já que uma jovem de rosados cabelos a acompanhou nessa... Às vezes Yoh podia ser tão... Inocente... Inocentemente burro.

- Vamos lá... – suspirou e lá foram eles de novo. – Já.

- Hi... Hihi... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Faz cosquinha!!! – gargalhou com seu doce rubor formado conforme o toque das mãos dela.

-... – Uma veia saltou e depois disso aquilo que um dia já foi a face do garoto estava chapada, agora, na parede leste da sala. – Já chega. – disse por fim sem paciência se preparando para deixar o recinto.

- Nããõ Anna!! Sinto muito!! Eu juro que não vai mais acontecer! Só mais uma chance! -suplicou.

-... – Encarou-o... Olhar... Miserável... Suspirou. – Última. – segurou o braço, posicionou os dedos, acentiu. – Feche os olhos. – ordenou. E logo iniciou a caminhada... Começou a suavizar seu olhar irritado ao vê-lo reprimindo as risadainhas que queriam sair, o rubor... Os arrepios a cada roce... Sorriu. Coisa que surpreendeu, e muito, Tamao.

-Pa... Para - disse como em um sussurro, abriu os olhos lentamente para ver que... Tinha parado 3 cm antes do destino.

- Essa foi perto... – comentou enquanto desamarrava sua bandana e a ajeitava calmamente à seu lado.

-Vamos, eu tenho que te vencer...

- Isso é mortalmente impossível, Yoh. – sorriu provocante e ele retribuiu do mesmo modo. – 1, 2, 3... Já... - Começou... Tocou do pulso à dobra exata do braço, hesitou antes de continuar, esperando que ele reagisse, mas ao não ver movimento, prosseguiu. Levemente percorrendo com a gema dos dedos até o topo de seu ombro, onde ficou hipnotizada com o pacífico respirar que seu noivo expelia por seus lábios entreabertos, seu toque passou a ser uma carícia ao subir pelo pescoço, atingir a orelha e contorna-la esbarrando com os macios fios de cabelo moreno, percorreu a bochecha e logo pousou-os levemente naquela humilde boca de onde pode ouvir um...

-Pare... – entreabriu os olhos para se conectar com o olhar apaixonado que sua noiva transmitia, rodeou a pequena e aparentemente frágil mão da menina com as suas grandes e fortes, formando um casulo protetor, beijou cada dedo sem cortar o contato visual.

Os latidos de seu coração eram tão fortes que estavam quase audíveis, seu olhar acompanhava cada misero movimento ou deslize do casal à sua frente como se registrando cada passo em seu cérebro. Impulsionou-se para frente para ter uma melhor visão, tudo sempre com sigilo.

**oOo**

Fechou os olhos, o que provocou a quebra da hipnose em que se encontravam, com o rubor subindo impietoso, passou a dar pequenos celinhos na palma de da mão dela, passando ao pulso, seu fino braço... Podia sentir o arrepiar de seu corpo e os suspiros contidos que o deixavam sem chão. Chegou ao ombro onde lameou levemente os lábios com sua língua para sentir o sabor contagiante de sua noiva, acariciou seu pescoço com a ponta do nariz podendo sentir o suave aroma que o enlouquecia, por fim atingiu a orelha onde pregou leves mordiscos que resultaram em um profundo suspiro e arrepio por parte dela, sorriu com o que tinha logrado fazer e passou à bochecha brotando uma trilha de suaves beijos até chegar... Ao lado daqueles sedutores lábios... Parou subitamente naquele posto e não deu indícios de que continuaria o percurso, fazendo com que ela abrisse um olhar reprovativo.

-Eu não disse pra parar seu palerma... – sussurrou audivelmente afastando-se para poder mostrar-lhe seu olhar não-satisfeito. Ele sorriu ternamente perdendo-se naqueles olhos cor de mel e em um único impulso capturou aqueles lábios desejosos contra os seus. Com o impacto caíram no tatami... Ele sobre ela, o rubor de uma doce paixão, e seus lábios fixados em doces movimentos.

Sentiu seu coração sair pela boca enquanto seus olhos se estalaram, precisava de ar. Aquilo era demais para um dia só, abanou sua suada face com uma das mãos para se desfazer da extrema vermelhidão que se apoderara de todo seu ser. Principalmente depois de ver-los "Aprofundando o beijo", estava de costas para a parede lutando contra a terrível aptidão nata de continuar a observa-los, mas era fraca contra isso. Observou os movimentos que eles retribuíam mutuamente, voltou a corar desesperadamente. Sua mente a dizia que era errado invadir a privacidade alheia, mas sua curiosidade, pânico, surpresa (...) Insistiam em amenizar a pena... Por isso não pode evitar se jogar no chão para impedir de olhar, dentro de si as emoções eram demasiadas estava começando a ficar tresloucada. Começou a se contorcer quando um aroma familiar invadiu suas vias respiratórias fazendo com que esquecesse sua crise... Seus olhos se abriram como pratos.

- Yoh... – murmurou um pouco sem alento, separando-se do xamã.

- Hum...? – a entreolhou ainda se recompondo com sua respiração acelerada.

- Não está sentindo um cheiro... De queimado?

-Agora que disse... Aham-

- A COMIDA! A COMIDA QUEIMIOU!! A COZINHA ESTÁ PEGANDO FOGO! FOGO! – Foi o único que puderam ouvir antes que os alarmes de incêndio acionassem escandalosamente.

Essa seria uma longa noite...

E depois perguntariam à uma certa garota de cabelos rosados... O que ela estava fazendo para deixar aquilo acontecer...

FIM

* * *

XD Oi. Mew eu sei que não tem nada que ver com natal, também Yoh e Anna são budistas né u-ú' E mew eu sei que não ta bem feito muito menos decente, é uma fic idiota e inutia 8D Mas é que eu escrevinhei tudo do nada ontem às 12h u-u por favor dei-me uma brexa! E eu não tenho criatividade que posso fazer. -.- btw!!

FELIZ NATAL GENTE XEXELENTA 8D MUITAS FELICIDADE, COMIDA, PRESENTE, SHAMAN KING, FILMES, FÉRIAS 8D E PERU UY UY NADA DE PORCO HEIN ¬¬ PERU OWNA!

BJSSSS MRRY CHRISTMAS! (Eh por isso mesmo que to postando hoje XD e não amanhã nem depois uú') Fui!

Pode ser que eu faça um 2º cap p essa fic. Ou não 8D

Eu vou fazer uma fic sobre as ovas do mangá as continuações delas 8D Coisa bem tosca tbm vários oneshorts. Pra quem não leu o mangá ou as ovas não se preocupe que eu vo escreve até o que tem no mangá BESOS! FUI

Merry christmas :D


End file.
